


Currently Untitled

by zeryxis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have lost everything, what is left to gain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currently Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to these constantly while writing  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TzVOLOROkM / https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQ3z6oxNheo
> 
> Next part may take awhile, trying to balance it and my other writings to keep from burning myself on any of them.

His body quivered in barely suppressed rage. Fists clenched hard inside the pockets of his blue jacket, leaning against one of the cool marble pillars. Hoping something of the steady, cold stone would seep into him. It didn't work, by the way, but he didn't care. He was waiting for what he knew to be the feel of a reset. 

First, everything would seem to pause, freezing in place for too long to be natural. Then, like a localized, silent earthquake, the ground seemed to drop from beneath your feet, but only momentarily, and scant centimeters downward. After that, you felt as if someone had shoved at your shoulders, pushing you forward, and everything was back in place. 

Almost.

"Four times," he said, only his mouth moving behind the once-cozy, tattered red scarf, "four times I've put you down, and yet here you are again." His gaze turned slowly to his right until the small figure could be seen. A baggy shirt draped the thin figure, almost a blue and purple striped dress. The knife held tightly in one hand, the blade dully glinting in the pale gold light of the stained glass windows. The brown hair, streaked with dry blood and the dust of monsters long dead. As always, there was no answer.

The first time he'd been brimming with righteous fury and pain. He destroyed that murderous little human as quickly as he could summon a charged Gaster Blaster.

The second time he'd still be angry, but more focused. He'd used just bones that time, the magically-sharpened weapons piercing through soft tissues, releasing spurts of iron-scent, leaving a smear of red on the floor.

The third time, he'd almost enjoyed it, forcing blunt bones through the gaps in the human's arms and legs, pinning them to the wall as he had another cluster of bones thrust into their ribcage, breaking their soul and heart at the same time. 

The fourth time, he was feeling a little numb to anything. He didn't even pay attention past summoning and directing his attacks at them until there was nothing to focus them towards.

Now? He was in a strange balancing act between that anger from before, raging white-hot in his marrow, alongside the bitter taste of enjoying what would happen, and just simply unable to care what he felt.

"Guess it'll be five," he said in a flat voice, a swarm of bones dropping from above the human and forcing them down to the floor, two speared through their hands to keep their palms flat.

_"-elp."_

The sound barely registered to him, pressed up against the polished floor. But it was a voice he'd never heard before, the voice of the human who had caused all this.

_"Help."_

It sounded like pain, and fear. It sounded like tears and agony. The sweltering heat of rage disappeared, and he felt confusion and concern. The second emotion made the first even more pronounced, but the tiny voice, under the bones and hair, sounded again.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped out, barely making the words recognizable, "please, please help me." 

This was so far beyond what he'd expected, that he stood numbly. 

"How?" he finally asked. She looked up, and he could see everything in her golden eyes. Every bit of pain and fear she carried. This was not the person who killed his friends, this person could not have killed his brother. A fresh wave of tears washed over her.

"Kill me."

"What?" he suddenly felt very sick at the thought of hurting her. Even though he'd already done so several times. Her voice sounded strained, even past the weeping cries.

"Help!" 

The sounds she made were muffled, and she began fighting against the bones holding her down. Hurting herself with every shift, pulling her hands up the bones to leave streaks of blood along the smooth surfaces. 

Sans didn't hesitate, a huge, canid skull angling down and blasting the area with pure magical energy, leaving only the hint of what might have been there.

~ ~ ~ 

This time, the reset took longer. 

Two days he waited, before that unpleasantly crawling shove let him know, before even hearing the footsteps or seeing the child, that she was back. 

Five times she'd been broken and pushed towards death. This time, though, he wasn't sure what to do. Those golden eyes, weeping bitter sadness, had been at the front of his thoughts. 

_"Help me."_

The voice was small and gentle, rippling towards him like a shy ghost. He looked at the human, and she threw away the knife with a clatter, gasping in quick, frightened breaths. He moved closer, but kept his distance in case he needed to fight back. He still had no way of knowing what she was going to do.

"I don't know how."

"Kill me."

"You keep coming back."

The small frame, battered and shivering, hugged into itself with those billowing sleeves, falling to her knees on the hard ground. Sobs wracked the area around him, and he realized it was her who was crying. Nearly screaming all the sadness and misery into their surroundings.

"I have to. Just do it."

"Why?"

"PLEASE NO MORE!" she cried, screaming as she held her gut tightly. It made his breath hitch in his throat.

And then everything stopped. The sounds she made were muffled, and she got to her feet slowly, looking towards the tossed weapon. Sans didn't let her get near it, the cage of angled bones bursting from the ground and spearing in her chest and throat. He also saw the eyes that weren't there before.


End file.
